Promotion Ability
Promotion Abilities / 育成アビリティ, otherwise known as Nurture Abilities or Traits, are abilities that you can buy and then freely give or remove to flower knights. They were introduced following the 26th December 2016 update. You can get to the Promotion Abilities page from the Composition or Character Validation tabs of the Character Management page. A button at the bottom-left of the screen labeled Attach Promotion Ability / 育成アビリティ装着 or Acquire Promotion Ability / 育成アビリティ習得 will take you to the Promotion Abilities page. As of Sep 2, 2019, Promotion Abilities were removed from the game and replaced by Flower Memories. At the same time, Sources of Ability Nurturing were replaced by Proofs of Pest Subjugation. Available Promotion Abilities For a description for the currencies, see the Shop's Currency subsection. You only need to buy an ability once in order to equip it on as many flower knights as you want. Equipping Promotion Abilities In the Ability Equip / アビリティ装着 tab, you can equip flower knights with abilities you've bought. Equipped abilities are stored for a flower knight on a per-set basis, so the same girl could have one ability in a certain set and a different ability in another. The following interface elements are available. *Your sets are selectable from the upper-left. *The Whaleship sets can be accessed with the red button labeled Whaleship Composition Ability Equip / クジラ艇編成アビリティ装着. *The Character Composition page can be returned to using the red button labeled To Character Composition / キャラ編成へ. Click on a flower knight to see the abilities they can equip and their effects; abilities you have not bought are displayed with a gray background. After clicking on a character, the screen layout changes. Small chevrons appear below the party's attack and defense powers in order to allow you to move between parties in the same set. A filter becomes available where the sets used to be. The filter options are as follows. *None / なし *Not Acquired / 未習得 *Acquired / 習得済み *Stage Effect / ステージ効果 *Battle Effect (Attack) / 戦闘効果（攻撃） *Battle Effect (Defense) / 戦闘効果（防御） Ability Strengthening Promo lvupmarble.png|Source of Ability Nurturing Ability strengthened.jpg|Ability Strengthened Introduced on 30th January 2017 update, Ability Strengthening / アビリティ強化 is the process of spending Sources of Ability Nurturing / アビ育成の源 to level up Promotion Abilities. The Ability Strengthening tab is the third tab from the left. * The sources can be obtained from subjugations. * Gained levels are character-specific and not carried over to other knight girls. For example, upgrading the Provocation ability on Saffron wold only level up ability for her only and is not leveled up for any other knight you have. How to Strengthen Abilities #Click on the Character / キャラ button on the left side of the screen. #Click on the Strengthening Synthesis / 強化合成 tab around the top of the screen. #Click on the Nurture Ability Strengthening Synthesis / 育成アビリティ強化 button at the bottom-left side of the screen. Note: This button is not visible on most other screens. Choose the flower knight you want to level up the abilities of. Select a character by double-clicking on the character icon or clicking on the Select / 決定 button. Choose the ability to level up. Choose how many levels to level up the ability. Character Status If you select a character on the Nurture Ability Strengthening screen, their info is shown on the right-hand side of the screen. Using the screenshot as a guide, the circled part shows the following information. *Number of Max-Leveled Abilities : # *Number of Learned Abilities : # *Number of Not Learned Abilities : # *Owned Sources of Ability Nurturing Character Overview On any of the Nurture Ability screens, long-clicking on a character displays an overview of the character's abilities, their levels, and which Sets they are being used in. In the screenshot, the circled portion shows the Sets that the abilities are used in. The top part shows Compositions / 編成 for ordinary Subjugations whereas the bottom part shows Whaleship Compositions / クジラ編成. Category:Interface